


希德小屋的房客

by Yilialovestaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Eposide VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Family Drama, One Shot, Rey Kenobi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor
Summary: 六岁的女孩Rey被Organa-Solo家收养了。他们的独生子Ben Solo留给Rey的记忆不多，却久久不褪。他离开了十三年。他现在的住所，离他的家人并不远。男人不再是她记忆中的男孩了，她知之甚少的男孩已长大成人。不久她还会发现，她想要的远不止他的回归。





	希德小屋的房客

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tenant of Theed Cottage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515795) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



> Huge thanks to WaterlilyRose and her permission!
> 
> 还是传个ao3存档吧。  
> 译者微博 @起司球_格雷森

Rey 对Leia Organa-Solo儿子的记忆不多，但刻骨铭心。

六岁那年的春天，她来到了Skywalker家族坐落于D’Qar的宅邸。在那以前，她的童年十分不幸。不记得自己的父母，但她是一个大户人家的孙女。她的祖父Obi-Wan Kenobi有着很好的声誉和结局，且有一个儿子，就是Rey的父亲。她失去双亲的时候，他们刚结婚一年，她还是个襁褓里的婴孩。母亲的身体一直不好，在痨病中丧生，父亲不久也随她而去。由于父母双亡，孩子交由律师照看。她的父母不热衷于社交，去世的消息也传得不广，更不用说他们唯一的女儿并不富裕。

Rey落到了Unkar Plutt的手中。他平时跟债务人打交道，还惦记着Rey剩下的一点财产。夺下这样大户家庭的继承人当然是一笔不错的投资，外加一小笔财产。 

他给了她容身之地和衣物，仅此而已。照顾她的仆人们自己糊口都难。

Luke Skywalker意外地进入了这个女孩的生活。他跟她的祖父是很好的朋友，但在旅行中失去了联络。现在他回到了英格兰，想知道导师的孙女怎么样了。

不用说，他立马下定决心要好好照顾她。

他的眼神和善、面容温和。她信任他。

“你想来跟我的家人们一起生活吗，孩子?”他柔和地问。“好吃好穿，接受良好的教育，再也不用遭遇这样悲惨的境遇。”

Rey点了点头。

Luke Skywalker以旅游为业，不断地追求知识和冒险，因此不能安全地把她带在身边。但他有一个安定下来的妹妹，已婚且有一子，一直为自己没有女儿感到难过。于是这个小女孩就被送到了D'Qar。

她对未来感到恐惧，不知道他们怎么样。上一个监护人就曾保证过她，但看看她现在———营养不良，茕茕孑立。

但那位女士热情、温暖。Skywalker阁下的妹妹身材娇小，有着及腰的深色长发。她的发型错综复杂，秀发固定在两边。年纪不轻，却仍俊美。

她蹲下身子跟Rey讲话。Rey羞怯地只低头看脚尖或四周宏伟的宅邸，她也不介意。这房子简直是个奇迹，对她这样的小女孩来说是无与伦比的宫殿。

Rey更拿不准的是那位女士的丈夫。他个子很高，跟女主人一样潇洒只是年龄更长。他似乎不大情愿再收养一个孩子。

“我该拿一个女孩怎么办？”他质问道，以为她听不见。

“给她一样的爱。”

丈夫嘟囔道，犯了一辈子错了，现在可不是个好时机。女人什么也没说。

Leia和Han给了他们的被监管人一个很好的房间和新衣柜。Rey从没有过这么多合身的衣服。晚餐很丰盛，也是那时她发现Han对她很好。她饥饿之猛烈打动了Han，他会默默给她盘子加鸡肉。

最后，她得以信任和爱他们。

她知道他们有一个儿子，十五岁，在学校里。他叫Benjamin，缩为Ben。他是以她的祖父命名的。

她来到新家六周后，他回来了。

Rey有点兴奋，总是朝路上张望，搜寻他的马车。整个家庭都对她很好，连Han那奇怪生硬的态度都温柔起来。Rey发觉那知识他待人的方式，而且他不愿承认自己是个很好的人。

这个家庭正如她所愿。她会和那个儿子成为好朋友的，她确信。

但很快，这个男孩就显得格格不入。

他是个大眼睛的高个子的男孩，长鼻子、厚嘴唇，双耳藏在蓬乱浓密的黑发下。他当然不能接受成为家庭新成员的玩伴。

他几乎不找她说话。第一次被带到他面前时，她整理好头发，穿上了最好的长袍，还行了一个完美的屈膝礼。她没说话，打算等他先开口。但他没有。他看她的眸子是那样的幽黯深沉，审视着她灵魂的每一处，还带着点轻蔑和诧异。然后他便扬长而去，毫不理会父亲呼喊他回来。

Rey很难受。为什么他不喜欢她？

没多久Rey就发现：Ben不喜欢任何人。

早上他第一个离家，晚上他最后一个回来。Rey从卧室窗户看着他进入森林，看到他在黑暗中归来时她已准备入睡。

她有点恨他。她恨他不愿让父母开心。她恨他让母亲流泪、父亲发怒。但她不能恨得彻底。她不懂他，但她不是不想。

这个夏天的气氛充满愤恨。当她尝试入眠时，楼下的愤怒之词传入耳中。但这个夏天也不乏一丝温存。

Rey经常在场地上跑着玩。大片郁郁葱葱的草地和院子广阔到她看不过来。但没有小孩是不曾跌倒的。

她在庭院上跳跃时被长裙绊倒了，并狠狠摔在砾石上。 她用手撑住了自己，但手掌被划破了，膝盖也被磕破。 她的衣服毁了，泪珠往外滚。

Rey在疼痛中呜咽着抬起头。Ben离她只有几尺远，一脸严肃。

看到他，Rey哭得更凶了。他肯定会说些伤人的话，然后拂袖而去。他回来的这段时间里，都没正经跟她讲过话。

最后他还是张口了。

“起来吧。”

Rey怒目而视，但仍在哽咽。腿上的疼痛让她动弹不得。她试着站起来，但又跌倒了。流泪真丢人，但她止不住。

“你一定要站起来，Rey。”Ben又说了一次。

她的目光闪过他。 他看起来出奇的冷静而坚定。 慢慢地，他蹲下来，稳住脚后跟。

“想哭就哭出来。这很自然。但你必须站起来，我不能帮你。这会是一个教训，让你永远记住我。”

他的声音不苟言笑，但听起来异常温柔。他漆黑的眸子没有嘲弄她，只有善意。

Rey的泪突然止住了。她想展示出自己的坚强。

慢慢地，带着痛苦的表情和嘶嘶声，她站了起来，挺直了身子。她的脸还没干，十分悲伤，但她站起来了。

Ben带着类似自豪的神情看着她，点了点头。“很好。那很棒Rey。”

这赞扬似乎愈合了她内心的一道伤口。她试着走路，但刺骨的疼痛让她动弹不得。出人意料的是，Ben站起来什么也没说就把她捞了起来，一把抱在怀里。

“你起来了。那才是最重要的。”他解释地说。Rey只是扒在他身上，由他把自己抱回去。

默默地，他亲自清洗、包扎了她的双手和膝盖。Rey也没发话。最好不要。他们相处得不错，她不想搞砸。

离开她时，他的眼神几乎很温柔。那晚Rey开心地爬上床。她和Ben现在是朋友了，可以善待彼此。一切都会好起来的。

第二天早晨，她下楼用早餐。但Leia 在哭泣，Han凝重的神情她从未见过。

夜里，Ben离家而去，留下的信宣告了他的不归。

 

那个悲惨的早晨过去十三年了，Rey绽放在自己的十九岁。那个瘦小笨拙的女孩变成了一个天鹅般的女人。她个子很高，身材纤细苗条。俨然一位美丽的女子，并且品德优良。她接受了良好的教育，还是一个如饥似渴的读者。她还和她的监护人们住在D'Qar。

Leia Organa-Solo年纪渐长，发丝变得银白，但她仍是一位潇洒的女子。确实，Han也还有收获回眸的本领，Rey震惊地得知有些年轻女子在Han Solo先生走过的时候还会用扇子掩住自己的咯咯笑。

Rey尽力成为她领养家庭的一个善良尽职的被监管人，但他们亲生儿子的命运让人唏嘘不已。

Rey感到心碎和自责。她肯定做错了什么，或者误解了他想教的东西。他肯定讨厌她，觉得她抢走了他在父母心中的地位。她一遍又一遍地责怪自己。最后，她知道了他离开的原因。

Ben在家待的时间从来不长，一直很孤单。他的父母有自己的事业，总是离家，只有没用的仆人跟严厉的家庭教师陪他。后来他被送去第一秩序男子学院，不是什么大变动，但却使得他断绝跟父母的关系，野心勃勃，摆脱依恋之情。Rey被收养时，他才表现出对父母的怨恨。

学校的一个投资人对Ben很感兴趣。Snoke勋爵跟Ben的父母早有过节，看到他们急于表现自己、不谙世事的儿子，他抓住了这个绝佳的机会。他用反对他父母的言语毒害他，说应该跟他一起赢得名誉和财富而撇开父母的帮助。他也确实这么做了。

他现在甚至都不叫Ben Solo了，给自己起名Kylo Ren。Ren爵士是个成功的商人，也是Snoke勋爵的资助人。那个老混蛋两年前去世了，但他还是没回来。几乎没有和解的希望。Ren费了不小的力气来避开父母，只在圈子里交往。

有时Rey讨厌他。她恨他带来的痛苦。她恨他通过冷酷的交易赚取的成功。但她仍记得他的一课：受伤的时候重新站起来。她也曾有想放弃和投降的关头。但她总会想起他坚定的言语，但和善的眼神。

“想哭就哭出来。但站起来。”

这话萦绕在她心头，然后她便起身。

她恨不了他。毕竟他传授了这样的一课。

 

她唯一亲近的女伴Jessika告诉了她这个消息。Jessika经常来陪她。她跟她的父兄住在村子那头，家境殷实，喜欢跟Rey在一起。她俩的性格有些相像，很有自己的主张，虽然大部分男人可不支持。Jessika已经这样吓走了很多求婚者。

“最好早点弄走他们。”在去年的一个舞会上，她对Rey咯咯笑道。她刚刚因为不赞同女人无才便是德的说法而遣走了另一个男人。“那种保守思想的男人想压制我，也不是没见过。”

所以看到Jessika现在这样不安并不寻常。

“到底怎么了？”Rey问。

“我来......我必须告诉你......”Jessika深呼几口气，好像刚跑完马拉松。“我必须告诉你......Ren爵士......他买下了Theed别墅。”

Rey在困惑中眨了眨眼。Ren爵士......

“他定居在伦敦的Coruscant。最多到季节旅居到巴斯的Takodana去疗养。”Rey热衷于他的行踪。情不自禁。

“很明显没有。他显然给了Akbar上将那别墅两倍的价格，肯定买下了。”

Rey坐了下来。一阵感情冲上心头，但她不知道哪种最强烈。

“上帝慈悲！也许他终于准备回来了。哦！Organa-Solo夫人会高兴坏的。”

Organa-Solo夫人看起来有同样的想法，一整天都安静不下来。她花了很长时间写了封信，让仆人送给儿子。

她等了又等。然后接着等。

最后仆人回来了。没有回复。

Rey感到呼吸困难。没有回复？一点都没有？这让她面红耳赤，拳头紧握。多么残忍和恶毒。他怎么敢？他怎么敢？！

她尽力安慰Organa-Solo夫人，静静地跟一言未发的Solo先生坐在一起。看到他怀有敌意、怒火和悲伤的脸，Rey更伤心了。

那晚她上床前，他突然抓住了她的手。她有些诧异，但没有退缩。 

“有一天我们将不得不跟你道别，要么因为婚姻，要么因为命运。但拜托......不要抛弃我们。因为我们永远也不会抛弃你。”

他的话是那样温柔，有违他生硬的性格，眼泪湿润了她的眼眶。

“好的，先生。我保证。” 

他无力地笑了笑，让她去睡觉。她爬上楼梯，发誓要想办法带Ben Solo回家。

 

一个阴天，Rey向窗外眺望大陆，视野极佳。这时她想到了什么。她喜欢漫步，而Jakku通往Theed别墅的林地十分吸引人。

Jakku的森林在十月最美。风有些刺骨，但树木让森林里的人免受寒冷。树叶从柔黄变为深红，脱落下来形成一层地毯，跟着她的袍子飞扬，让Rey想随之起舞。

这里风景如画，适合玩耍。她想起了在那个糟糕的暑假，她用孩子敏锐的目光观察到Ben常来这儿。现在的她跟他当时年龄较为接近，也发现了林子的迷人之处。

现在她向那座著名的小屋行进。它在林子外面，俯瞰整个山谷，是一幢漂亮的小别墅。相当大，不怎么张扬但很有内涵。离整个村庄不近，没什么人来这儿。

Rey颤抖着凝视山头上的这座小屋。不一定会很顺利。独自前往一位绅士的家中并非明智之举，甚至不大正派。但......

她必须一试。Rey从未忘记那个少年，而且她欠Solo家太多了。他们从饥饿和贫困中拯救了她。如果她能劝他们的儿子回来，以此报答他们......

她没接近那小屋。没那个必要。

一只狗从树林中跑出来，迫使她移动。它毛茸茸的，但没有吓到Rey。 她喜欢狗，就算它到她身边，嗅着她裙子的下摆。

“Chewie！站住！”

Rey的注意力从那只友好的狗狗身上转移了，它正舔着她的指头，朝着命令叫了叫。 一个男人从林子里大步走了出来，一身黑衣。黑色厚重的大衣，马甲，马裤和靴子，装饰着他巨大宽阔的骨架。 他高大极了，让她想起暗黑天使。 不容忽视的忧郁之气。 他的头发同样乌黑，恰到好处的卷发直到肩膀。 他的形象非同小可。

对他的身份，Rey心中没有第二个答案。

那只狗，看来叫Chewie，跑到了他主人身边。Kylo Ren抬头看着她，鞠了个短促的鞠。

“原谅我的宠物，夫人。”他正式地说，有点生硬。“他有些兴奋，但完全无害。他无意吓到您。”

“我没被吓到。”Rey有点喘不过气地辩斥道。“我挺喜欢动物的。”

Chewie伸出舌头喘着气。他看起来正跟他的主人相反。

“好的，尽管如此，请原谅打扰。”他回答道，转身寻找出口的样子。他戴着手套的手握着一根血红的权杖，看着像是挡走树枝的。那是他身上唯一的颜色。

“您是Theed别墅的新房客。”在他离开前，她赶快说。

“新主人。”他纠正道。他的声线十分低沉，天鹅绒般的光滑。

“您觉得您的新家怎么样？”她问道。

“很适合我。我喜欢这树林。”他又抬头看了看她。这双眼睛还是以前的样子。他看着她，眯了眯眼，好像在记忆中搜寻着什么。

他不知道那是她。她的变化太大了。他们上次见面的时候，她还在换牙。他的外表也许更个性化了，但她跟以前一点儿都不一样。他没认出她作为一个女人的外貌。 

“您是村庄里那位绅士的女儿吗？或许是一位妻子？” 

“我是一户人家的被监管人。”她答道。

“哦。请问是哪户？”  
.  
她走近了些。够了。

“您一点都不认得我了吗？”她轻语道。

他沉默了，盯着她，毫无表情。

“Rey？”这耳语中好似有怀疑和惊愕。她忍不住微微地笑。

“Ben，你好。”

不该说那个名字。打破了树林的魔咒。

“我不再用那个名字了。”他的嗓音有一丝鉴定。

“我也听说了。我得承认我不喜欢Kylo Ren这个名字。”她不介意自己听起来不怎么友好。

“但那是我的名字。”他回复道。“你为什么在这？”

"我想看看这房子。还有你。“Rey解释道。

”你想要我什么？“他沉闷地问。

Rey生气地抓住披肩。“你的母亲想念你。你的行为十分冷酷，杳无音讯。她想见你。”

Ren的脸很冷酷。“我没有回信是因为无话可说。我选择了我的人生。”

“拜托！一个字也好。一个便条。”

“我希望过安宁的日子。”他转过身看她。真正地看，好像接纳她整个人。 他的目光令她有些不安。严肃但......赞许。“我要上隔壁村子的教堂做礼拜，还有许多其他事。我们没必要交涉，所以免了吧。日安，女士。”

稍稍鞠了一躬 ，他跟他的狗走下了山坡。

Rey没有跟别人提起她跟Ren爵士的不期而遇。她有点担心会碰到麻烦，但她更惊讶的是发展得不算很糟。 至少她看见他了，那已经不错了。

Rey对他长大成人的样貌有些吃惊。他从一个笨拙的男孩长成了一个相貌出众、十分英俊的男人 。有人会咕哝着他不是个典型的绅士，但Rey对别人的评价置之不理。她相信自己的主张。

她跌倒了，但她必须站起来继续前进。

是他教她的。

就这样开始了。每天Rey都会日常散步，也就是穿过Naboo森林走到Theed小屋。每天她都会敲门，得到Ren爵士的男仆Mitaka的问候。他也一袭黑衣，头发分到旁边。他也面目苍白，看起来受到神经过敏的折磨。Rey会问Ren爵士在不在家。每天他都会说Ren爵士“不舒服”然后道歉。她会点点头离开。但她总会觉得被监视。有时她会抬头看二楼的窗户，Ren黑暗的身形也在看她。Rey会回家，第二天重复这套动作。

她的好朋友Poe和Fin都出海远行，没法寻求他们的建议。她去找Jessika的时候，又发现这些话说不出口。

她一遍又一遍地告诉自己，这都是为了Organa-Solo夫妇，这是他们儿子回来的唯一方法。但每次她带着他的目光走开时，都有一阵无法忽视的震颤。

 

到了第四周，他们才终于有一点突破，而且完全是个意外。

那天乌云密布，气势逼人的阴云时刻威胁着放出倾盆大雨。Rey没怎么介意，她一向喜欢雨。她带了一条厚厚的披肩和她最好的帽子，但在天气不好的时候外出没什么区别。当第一阵雷声击透天空时，她只好敲了敲门。

门开了，雨也落了下来。但开门的不是Mitaka。

“你可以进来。凭良心说，我不会让你死于流感。”Ren爵士懒洋洋地说。

Rey已经被雨打湿了一点，急匆匆地跨过了门槛。

别墅的内部十分迷人。上将留下了稀稀拉拉的主要家具。没有什么别的个人风格。几乎看不出有人住在这里。

Rey在窗口眺望山谷。不一会儿，那位紧张的绅士Mitaka到了。

“给Kenobi小姐拿一条暖毛巾，再带一些柴火。让火能烧多旺烧多旺。”他的语气很尖锐，仆人跑走了。

“你不该吓唬那个可怜人，”Rey责备道，“很明显你吓到了他。”

“我们不应该跟仆人成朋友的。”

“你也不该有这种态度。”Rey争辩道。“在......在D'Qar宅邸所有的仆人都很好。”

Ren爵士只是从Mitaka手里接过加了热的亚麻布递给Rey。她感激地把它围在身边。

“老Maz怎么样？”Ren爵士问道，同时拨旺火，她感到暖极了。

Rey继续擦拭着脖子。“她还好。很好。” 她玩弄着帽子的丝带。“我可以......”

“请便。”Ren爵士仍然看着火焰。Rey解开了脸颊下方的丝带，摘下帽子，把它靠在火边，同时擦了擦头发。他的目光停留在她身上，但她一转身，目光就移走了。“她是我认识的最瘦小的人。也是最老的。我小时候她都至少有一百岁了。”

“她会比我们都长寿的。”Rey笑着说。Ren爵士站直了身，向后退了几步。

“你可以留到这阵雨过去。然后继续你的行程。”

Rey觉得被冒犯了，但没表现出来。

“这是个可爱的家。”

他什么也没说，板着脸，身体僵硬。

“我一直欣赏这栋别墅。如此美丽的景色。还有美妙的风景。”她继续努力掩饰自己的不适，但这并非易事，假如他表现得更自然一些，假如他的眼睛看着她，好像看穿她的灵魂。她希望自己不那乱，能把帽子戴起来。她的脑后扎着典型的三个发髻，很实用，但不是她最漂亮的样子。她看上去不很光彩，而他却显得威严。就像一个黑暗的天使。

“您不断打扰我，就是因为对这建筑的热爱吗？”他慢吞吞地说。

Rey有些用力地擦了擦皮肤。“我想见你。以更好的方式了解你。”

“我看不出为什么。”Ren爵士驳斥道。“还是孩子的时候我们几乎不亲近。”

“但有一次例外。上次见你的时候你还很照顾我。”

Ren爵士看起来有点吃惊， 但很快恢复了状态。“我只是有点沉闷而非残酷。且你只是一个女孩。”

“那为什么之后你一直表现得残忍？”Rey质问。

Ren爵士转过身。“我不必想你解释我的行为。你干了吗？”

“快了。”Rey不耐烦地说。这个人简直不可思议。他怎么会是她亲爱的监护人的亲生儿子？

Rey交还了毛巾，重新戴上了帽子。她走到门边，转过身面对他。

“你知道，我还一直回来的。”

Ren爵士叹了口气。“你为什么这么执拗呢？

“我还想这样问你呢。”她嘲弄道。

他们彼此怒目而视。她不禁注意到他紧绷的下颌。他宽大的肩膀。被火苗映得金黄的白皮肤。

“什么能阻止你来我家？”

Rey想了想。“你喜欢走路。我也是。我们应该开始一起散步。”

“我不觉得——”  
“不然我就每天都来你家。”

Ren爵士看起来有点脸红，对她的反转挺生气，但Rey只是瞪了回去。

最后，他“砰”地一声拍了房间的桌子。Rey跳了跳。

“好吧。好吧！你这无礼的女孩。我会一周跟你散步一次——”

“——三次。”

“两次。”

“成交。”

“——然后你就会停下这种对我无聊的追求，让我安宁！”

“很好。希望明天再见，阁下。”

Ren只大步走向前，打开了前门。动了动头，很清楚在示意她出去。

Rey有点轻率地请了个屈膝礼，扬着头，轻快地走了出去。

 

Rey冒险进入Naboo森林的那个午后晴朗而明亮。Ren爵士正等着她。他倚在森林中央的大橡  
树上，不耐烦地用红色手杖点着地，看起来脾气不好。 Chewie，没有注意到他主人的情绪，跑到了Rey的身边，欣然接受了她友好的关注和爱抚。

第一次散步的气氛不可思议地紧张。Rey可能自言自语了一个小时来回应他。

然而奇怪的是，她玩得很开心。这风景让人叹为观止，Rey一直喜欢充满绿色的景色。她喜欢闭上眼睛，呼吸这样的好空气。Ren的出席也意外地让她感到舒适。在一位绅士面前散步总是安慰人，而她发现Ren爵士的出现很奇怪地……令人兴奋。这让她感到精力充沛。

他们正式道了别。Rey宣告他们过几天还会再见时，Ren爵士只哼了哼。

他没有争辩。也许是因为没什么意义。

接下来的几个星期一直这样，Ren爵士终于开始一点一点地敞开了。他们的话题仅限于他在伦敦做生意的信息，他在Jakku森林拥有的林地和他对当今时尚的看法。他拒绝和Rey谈论他的家庭，而是更愿意讨论她的生活。他听她讲她心爱的书，她对未来和朋友们的希望。他对这些没有发表任何意见，但她偶尔看向他时，会发现他专心地看着她……她会感到喉咙干涩，甚至有点头晕。Rey觉得很困惑，这完全不像她。她可不是容易害羞或慌张的人，然而他却把她变成了这样。

Rey每次走回家都会把自己摇清醒。Organa-Solo夫妇并不知道她和他们的儿子有什么联系，她也不想挑破，直到她能保证达成和解。当每当Ren爵士被提到，甚至是因为他的性格而被责骂时，她的监护人痛苦反应令她痛心。毫无疑问他有缺点，而Rey费尽全力不为此与他们争论。

他跟其他人不一样，与他结交对Rey来说不无风险。这没能阻止她穿过森林，跟他和Chewie一起散步。她好奇自己会付出怎样的代价。

 

一个星期四的下午，Rey冲动地决定去拜访Sir Ren。那天风和日丽，有种不和季节的温暖。 Organa-Solo夫人正忙着跟Kanata女士分享行程信息，Solo先生去拜访他的朋友Calrissian了。

到了村舍，她敲了敲门。她知道他不同意她在散步的时候去他家，但她觉得一点小小的冲撞对他那自我没什么坏处。

没人来应门，她透过窗户扫了一眼，房子里确实没人。

就在Rey要转身独自散步时，她听到一声呼喊。

转过身，她绕过了小屋的一侧。

她脚步轻快，没有发出太大的声响，所以没人听到她差点滑倒的声音。

Ren爵士在他房子的后面。他有一个标准的水泵设备，跟他们在D'Qar有的一样。Rey经常让佣人收集一些水，然后在一个铜盆里加热，以便自己洗澡。

Ren爵士弯着身子，头低在管子下。他的手臂在抽水，水不断地倾到他的头上。水冰得刺骨，他被冲得叫了出来。这就是Rey所能想到的，因为他静静地咒骂着，水在他身上流淌。

“啊！天呐。”他的黑发滴着水，完全遮住了他低下来的脸。他没看见站着纹丝不动的Rey。

但她看得见他。

他脱下了上衣，背心和衬衫被丢在旁边的台阶上。他的伤口和靴子还在，但他的上半身完全袒露着。

Rey不是没见过没穿衣服的男人。Solo先生有次后背受伤了，Organa Solo夫人帮助他治疗。她也遇到过Finn和Poe在湖里游泳，而Organa Solo夫人斥责他们让年轻女士们看到这样的景象，Rey只是嘲笑了他们的欢乐和尴尬，而Organa Solo夫人看上去也觉得有些好笑。 

她对他们的裸&体毫不关心。他们对她一点影响都没有。

 

Ren爵士的上身……很强壮。他的肩膀比身材良好的Dameron先生的肩膀还要宽。他背部的肌肉很健壮，却带着一丝柔软。他的身体摸起来不会很硬，双臂更具力量，腰部呈线条优美的锥形。当他弯腰时肋骨隐约可见，但没有营养不良。他看上去很健康。他看上去威武无比。他看上去很脆弱。

他看上去很美。

Rey站在那，呆若木鸡，看着可能是她兄长的人清洗自己。然后她看着他摸索衣服，便匆匆跑开了，趁着他看不见她刚刚目睹的一切。

她一路跑回了家。散步突然没那么吸引人了。

 

Rey感到非常紧张。她觉得有什么变了，又不太明白是什么。她在看书、做针线活，或者只是自己待着时，思绪总是回到他身边。水管下面。裸&露又脆弱。

现在不论她什么时候听到关于他的谈话，她都会脸红，胃里也会有种奇怪的感觉。她不敢抬头，害怕任何人，天哪尤其是Organa-Solo夫妇，察觉到变化。

最令人不安的是她身体的反应。过去，她在睡前会专注于Ren的决心和阴谋。现在，她一想到他身体就会有奇怪的反应。她发现自己的乳头像卵石一样硬，她的皮肤在寒冷的时候变得凹凸不平，最糟糕的是，当她摸自己睡衣下方的部位时，她的手指会变湿，还散发出一种奇怪的味道。她发现她喜欢用手指抚摸自己的阴部。感觉特别棒，特别是她想到Ren爵士的时候。

当她意识到自己在干什么，她会猛地抽开手，感到羞耻。据说好姑娘们永不该做这种事。只有荡妇才会有那种行为。

她一个星期没冒险穿过树林翻过山丘去Theed小屋。她从不觉得自己是胆小鬼，但她没弄明白自己的感觉之前是不会去面对那位绅士的。

Rey终于冒险回到了Naboo森林。还没走多远，她发现Ren爵士坐在一棵低矮的树上，面色阴沉。看到她走近，他跳了起来，Chewie一见到她也高兴地喘着气。

“你去哪了？都快九天了。”他质问道。

Rey眨了好一阵子眼。对于一个认为她的出现是自己障碍的人来说，他似乎有些不安。

“我......我有点不舒服。”Ren爵士眨了眨眼。“我感冒了。”Rey迅速撒谎道，“我觉得你不会介意我的缺席......”

Ren爵士目光敏锐地看着她，好像知道她没说实话，但不知道怎么继续这个话题。

“我想你已恢复健康了？”

“我很好，谢谢你。”

他们分开站着。 原来的尴尬又回到了两人之间，但带着一丝锐利，令她难以不带着那热辣、萌动的感觉看他。

“我很高兴能见到你。我需要告知你，我将离开一两周去城里。”

“哦。”一两周？那并不长，她还是感到出奇的空虚。

“我确信你会找到什么东西打发时间。你想要的话可以接Chewie去散步。”

“谢谢你，爵士。祝您旅途愉快。”她行了个屈膝礼，带着Organa-Solo夫人教导的全部自尊转身走开。她忽视了脖子后面炽热的感觉，没有回头。她不会表现出软弱。

 

一两周变成了三四周。Rey听说Ren爵士有很多生意上的往来，还要参加许多舞会。很快就显而易见，据Jessika在城里的朋友提供的可靠八卦，传言说Ren爵士经常跟Bazine Netal小姐在一起，一个有无可比拟的时髦和两万英镑的财富的社交美女。她轻松成为了Coruscant最有资格的未婚女子。凭借他们匹配的肤色和漂亮的外表，他们挺般配的，据说他们在圣诞舞会一起跳舞。

Rey对这个消息感到有点恶心 ，然后便勃然大怒。她有什么资格生气呢？Ren爵士对她来说是什么？除了善良和慈爱监护人的任性儿子，什么也不是。

Rey费尽全力把他抛在脑后。她跟Chewie散步（因为他是最讨人喜欢的宠物），频繁地摆放Jessika，练习她的法语，读书读到脑袋受不了。然后终于传来了一点开心的消息：一场舞会将在Finalizer大教堂举办。

Organa-Solo夫妇不怎么喜欢举办舞会的那户人家，但那位父亲最近刚过世，Hux家的财产由一位Armitage Hux先生继承。建立关系比较合适，所以他们同意参加，Rey也同意了。她喜欢跳舞，那能让她快活起来。

Finalizer大教堂以一种寒冷和邪恶的方式给人留下了深刻的印象，很快就可以看出Armitage Hux先生和他的父亲一样冷酷无情。Rey感到遗憾的是，他如此固执，都不愿意笑一下。

Hux先生热衷于结识她，并邀请她跳舞，这让她有些惊讶。她有点勉强地同意了。

他跳得很好，是个有才华的男人。

他很关切，仅仅是对她，而且似乎迫不及待地想了解尊敬的Kenobi小姐。

 

那么，为什么那天晚上她上床睡觉的时候，一点也没觉得受宠若惊或者感兴趣，而是梦想着，Ren爵士会不会跟她跳得更好？

 

不久后，Hux先生告知D’Qar要来更好地认识她。Solo先生对此一点也不高兴，但什么也没说。Organa-Solo夫人彬彬有礼，但不太友好，特别是在他们见面的时候坐在不远的地方。当然是出于礼节。

Rey不傻。她知道这是怎么回事。这位先生需要一个妻子，而她现在19岁了。她需要一个丈夫和自己的社会地位的时候总会来的。Hux先生是个很好的匹配者。这将使他们的家族团结起来，并有可能使她拥有许多土地。更别提家庭了。她可以生孩子，再也不怕孤独。

因为Rey是个现实主义者。虽然Organa-Solo夫妇从来没有用言行举止催她嫁人，她知道自己在社会的职责就是成为一个好人家的妻子。这不是她所渴望的，她一生都想独自生活。她可以收养孩子，像自己一样。

但这可以帮助治愈一道伤口。而且她想向Organa-Solo夫妇尽到自己的职责，偿还债务。

ArmitageHUx先生已经表明了他想求婚的意图。Organa-Solo夫妇一点也不激动。

“我不喜欢这样。”Solo先生在他离开后发言。“Rey值得比那个莽夫更好的。”

“他对她不是不好。的确，她可能会让他改进。”Organa-Solo夫人不带感情地争辩道。

“我请求你考虑这个，Rey。仔细考虑。因为我们不会赶你走。而且你会嫁给更好的人。”

Rey只能点点头，上床睡觉。还没脱完衣服，她就做好了决定。她不会嫁给他。 

她知道自己会不快活，那会是一段无爱和冷漠的婚姻。她一直只想要爱。

她早饭后不久就离开了家，走了很长一段路。Hux先生那天晚上会来，她会给他答案。虽然她打算拒绝，但她需要一些空气和思考如何做到这一点，而不是不合理的残酷。

Rey在林子里走了很久，决定去拜访Theed别墅看看Mitaka会不会让她带Chewie走走。那个毛茸茸的小伙伴在情绪阴沉的时候会是愉悦的陪伴。

她爬上山丘，敲了敲门。她脸上涂上一个温柔的微笑，以迎接到来的脚步声。她试着对Ren爵士的男仆好一点，恐怕他的几乎见不到愉快的面容。

门开了，笑容消失了。

Ren先生呆板的面容站在她面前。他占满了门廊时，似乎在离开期间长高了。

“Kenobi小姐。”他简短地打招呼。

“你回来了。”她脱口而出，代表问候。

“昨天夜里。我在Coruscant的生意完成了。”

Ren爵士走回屋子，Rey呆呆地跟了上去。房子里很安静，她怀疑仆人都不在。

“希望你的生意一切顺利。”她及时说。

“进行得很好。”他现在看着火焰。“你的似乎也是。我听说了你的大事。”

他说这话的时候，带着一丝嘲笑的野蛮。

“你指的是什么？”Rey问道，措手不及。

“你引起了某位Armitage Hux先生的注意，这不是真的吧？”  
.  
Rey目瞪口呆。他究竟是怎么知道的？这不是秘密，但她也没有公开讨论。除了跟Jessika。她在伦敦也有朋友，她经常联系他们。

Rey叹了口气。当然是他们。

“是真的。”

Ren 爵士看起来像是在努力不往火里呕血。

“你想接受他？”

Rey突然带着敌意看他。“你计划向Netal小姐求婚吗？”

Ren爵士好像被捅了一刀。“Netal小姐？”

“是的。我听说你对她有不错的印象，以及她的两万英镑。”

Ren爵士看起来像是开始了一场输给了自己规则的比赛。

“我不想娶Netal小姐。”

Rey眨了眨眼但没有动摇。即使这宽慰让她的膝盖颤抖。

“我很抱歉她没能讨好你。”

“除了她自己，没人喜欢她。”他前进了一步。“现在回答我的问题：你想做Hux的妻子吗？”

“你没有权利-”

“我有一切权利！"他吼道，突然看上去有点生气。“十一年后，你就这样闯进了我的生活。你把自己从一个瘦女孩变成了一个优雅的女人。你纠缠我、打击我，直到我和你一起散步。认识你。理解你。然后当我开始相信你不会抛弃我的时候，你打算离开我，嫁给一个像Armitage Hux一样狂妄可恶的人？!“

Rey站在那，难以呼吸。然后Ren爵士一把抓住了她，他的唇撞上了她的，夺走了她呼吸。

Rey 从未尝试过接吻。在她看来这是罪恶的，并且她也没有受到这样强烈的冲动的驱使。她爱着Finn 和Poe，但是并不是其他女孩那样疯狂的爱恋。她曾经幻想过她的初吻，那可能会是有些羞怯且笨拙的。

但这就是一切。Rey从未知道Ren爵士会那样带着使命感和激情去亲吻她。他的嘴唇很软，很有肉感，但他亲吻地是那样用力且凶残，带着愤怒和坚定决心向她席卷而来。

Rey的帽子被扯掉了，她的头发也松散开来。他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着，撬开她的然后Rey只能允许他吻她。她不熟练，但愿意学习。他是一个会哄骗的老师。

他的手带着目的顺着她的躯体滑动，让她感觉皮肤被打上所有人都能看到的烙印。她的乳房一想到他就变得十分敏感。即使隔着衣服，她也无法抑制自己欢愉的呻吟。当他的注意力转移到她颈部时，她自由地大肆呻吟。她的膝盖蜷缩在身下，倒在火炉旁的地毯上。Ren爵士跟着她倒下了。

她确信自己看起来放荡极了。Ren爵士在她上面，在她展开的大腿之间，舔着她的脖子，一边提起她的衬裙。她的长袜一览无遗。

Rey知道自己应该停下。给他一个耳光然后跑回家。再也不跟他说话，再也不提起他。

但尽管她受过良好的教养和对自己行为感到羞愧，她还是忍不住脱下了他的大衣，拼命地在背心上摸索着。她想看到并抚摸那迷人的体魄。品尝他的肌肉。被那有力的手臂压住。永远不要停地亲吻那性感的嘴唇。满足Ren爵士正蹭着的湿润的欲望。

这一切她都不应该渴望。这会毁了她的好名声。然而，如果她要独自度过余生，她情愿经历这种激情，不会后悔。这是不可避免的。

他们并不安静。没有必要。他们安静和礼貌地待了了近两个月，选择无视了他们之间显而易见的感情。社交不存在于壁炉旁的地毯上。Rey可以感觉到她身下的潮湿，内衣完全被撕扯干净，让她的欲望暴露在房间的寒战中。Ren爵士的马裤也解开了，扯了下去。她没有看到他的阳器，但感到它紧贴着她，呜咽着。 

“不要嫁给他。”他喘着粗气说。“成为我的人。让我占有你。” 

Rey的一只手抓住了他的头发，嘴唇交织在一起，张开了双腿。

疼得厉害。她从来没有感受过任何东西在她体内被压迫。它似乎要一直前进下去，等到Ren爵士到底时，她感觉被劈成了两半。她情不自禁地抽泣了一声，有那么一瞬间她想知道是否犯了一个严重的错误。

他的嘴唇在她的脸颊上亲抚着，拂去她的眼泪，抚慰着她。

“嘘。会过去的。不要动，它会过去的。”

她保持不动，他也是。他看上去很痛苦，Rey想知道他是否也和自己一样不适。最后，疼痛开始褪去，Rey裹着长袜的腿围上了他。

Ren动得很慢但很深，Rey感觉身体里的空气被推走了。她感觉很满，但那滑动并不费力，湿润的皮肤碰撞的声音更加唤醒了她的欲望。

在那之后，Ren抑制不住胸腔中的呻吟和喘息了。他加快了速度，抓住她的屁股，从地板上抬起来迎合自己弯曲的膝盖。这个角度让他入的更深，这感觉令Rey只能喘息和呜咽。她正在攀登高潮，爬得比她想象的还要高，她的背部也在快感中保持蜷曲。

他隔着衣服在她胸上的抚摸、她脖子上的呼吸和他的推进就是一切。哦，他就是一切。然后他抚摸着她前部的卷发，搓揉一个她不知道的地方，然后就是全部。他的臀部的动作更加锐利，呻吟声听起来像是咆哮，最后便是一种以前没有的奇怪的湿润。

然后一切都静止了。

 

几乎是黄昏时分，天空发出了暴风雨警报，他们也结束了。她什么也不能做，只是气喘吁吁地盯着天花板，这时Ren拉起裤子把她抱了起来。他带着她前往另一个开始。这次他不会让她逃走的。

她躺在床上，像命名日那天一样一丝不挂。他的被子不久前掉在了地上，他们躺在光秃秃的被单上。他也向她吐露了自己的内心，她也没有让他等着。当然，他比雕塑还要完美。

他又夺走了她很多次。

你的样子正如我所想。你将睡在我面前，我将比你更了解你自己。

现在他倚着她的乳房，温柔地亲吻着每一寸他能够到的皮肤。 

“你会是我的。你同意吗？”他问。

“是的。”她呢喃道。“我同意。”

“我夺走你的清白是对的。”他叹气道。“我们必须尽快成婚。我不会让你蒙羞。就算现在你可能带着我的孩子。”

Rey对这个想法感到震惊。不应该有这种效果，但它让她她既快乐又放肆。

“那如果我没有呢？”她喘着气说。

“那么在你怀孕之前我不会停下。因为我渴望看到你带着我的宝贝成熟。”

Rey只能向他的吻屈服。

“所以你知道你必须干什么了？”

Ren只能表现出被打败但又接受现实的坏笑。 

“那好吧。我要回家了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
